Mister Rogers
Mr. Rogers battled Mr. T in Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Vince Horiuchi acted as his stunt double during the break-dancing segment. Information on the rapper Fred McFeely Rogers was born on March 20, 1928. He was an American educator, Presbyterian minister, songwriter, author, and television host. Rogers was most famous for creating and hosting Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (1968-2001), which featured his gentle, soft-spoken personality and directness towards the audience. Over the course of three decades on television, Fred Rogers became an indelible American icon of children's entertainment and education, as well as a symbol of compassion, patience, and morality. He was also known for his advocacy of various public causes. His testimony before a lower court in favor of fair use recording of television shows to play at another time (now known as time shifting) was cited in a U.S. Supreme Court decision on the Betamax case, and he gave now-famous testimony to a U.S. Senate committee, advocating government funding for children's television. He died February 27, 2003 due to stomach cancer. ERBoH Bio Hello there neighbors. My name is Fred Rogers. I'm so very glad that you're reading my bio. You're so very special to me. Children, did you know that I went to school to become a minister? Yup, but instead I started making a children's show out of my home in Pittsburgh. It started airing on PBS waaaay back in 1968. Isn't that wonderful? On my show, when I come inside, I always take off my work shoes, put on my sneakers and change sweaters. Now, doesn't that feel good? Sure it does. In my house I get letters delivered from my postman Mr. McFeely and I have a trolley that takes us to The Land of Make Believe! That's where King Friday, Prince Tuesday and Henrietta Pussycat all live. It's a magical place and I'm so glad I can share it with you. Thanks for reading my bio, I have to go now. But you know what? It's such a good feeling, a very good feeling. The feeling you know that I'll be back, when the week is new, and I'll have more ideas for you. And you'll have things you'll want to talk about. I will, too. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Hi there, neighbor. I hope you don't mind if I change my shoes. I'll be rocking sneakers till this battle's over, So I don't get blood from your ugly face on my penny loafers. I like you just the way you are, one in a million, But it looks like the barber gave your head a Brazilian. I pity your neck, Mr. Gold-Chains. You've got too many. The only gold I keep is on the shelf in my Emmys. I teach the whole world full of children, I can tell. You call yourself T 'cause you're too dumb to spell. 'Verse 2:' Watch what you say. Kids love me more than lunch. I'm not the one with my face on some whack-ass Captain Crunch. When my plan comes together, you won't even see it coming. I'll chop you into four black dudes and I'll remake Cool Runnings. I'll say this once, Laurence. I hope it's understood. Get right back in your van and get the fuck outta my neighborhood. Trivia *Mr. Rogers was referenced in Moses vs Santa Claus on Santa Claus' naughty list for being "Creepy. Rascist?", with "racist" being misspelled. *Mr. Rogers was the first rapper to require a stunt double, followed by Bruce Lee and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *Mr. Rogers' background changes from the inside of his house to the outside throughout the battle. *Reused footage of Mr. Rogers was used as a cameo in Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. *Mr. Rogers has the third highest percentage on the Epic Rap Battles of History Website. The second is Joan of Arc, and the first is Ludwig Van Beethoven. **He is the only one of the three who didn't face a modern musician. Gallery Vince.png|Vince Horiuchi as Peter's stunt double Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers Category:Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Category:Nice Peter Category:Vince Horiuchi